


Can We Dance

by BiTcHtITs_And_ROMCOMS



Category: Adventure Time, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Be gentle, Cake is sassy black lady, Gay Sex, I suck at tags, M/M, Marshall is in a band, My First Fanfic, all of the gay, slightly slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTcHtITs_And_ROMCOMS/pseuds/BiTcHtITs_And_ROMCOMS
Summary: Marshall Lee is in a band called The Vampz and has his eye out for a certain new fan of his.Bubba Gumball is a workaholic that finally takes a break to breathe and relax.Fionna Human (weird last name) is the devious matchmaker.





	1. Can We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE! So like this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with reviews! ;-; There are probably quite a few mispells, for that i apologies in advance. I also have no idea how to work this app so if everything isn't spaced out properly and it looks like one huge run on paragraph I'm sorry!  
> Hope you enjoy! Please kudos and Review! ^-^

Bubba Gumball wakes up excited for what todays plans were with his beloved best friend Fionna. She had planned a surprise for him since it was his first day off from work in forever. She had planned to take him to a concert to relax and have fun.

He hurries to get out of bed, take a shower and eat breakfast before he has to meet up with her. He gets dressed in a pink wool sweater, pink skinny jeans, and his black converse. As he finishes tying up his shoes he hears the doorbell ring. He rushes from his room to go greet his favorite person. He opens up the door and instantly gets tackled by Fionna.

“Hey Gumball! ” Fionna smiles up at her best friend as she pulls away from him fixing her shirt that got ruffled up some.

“Hello Fionna, how is your morning going?” Bubba smiled at her as he gets up and closes the front door. He walks into the living room and sits down. Fionna plops beside him and opens her backpack and grabs a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. Bubbas face pales a little at the sight of the bottle and holds his hands up.

“Uh Fionna why do you have that?” He frowns as her devious grin spreads on her face.

"We are going to get you a before party drink duh!” She laughs and pours two shots and hands one to Bubba. Bubba frowns and pushes the shot back towards her.

“No thanks, I would rather not be intoxicated at a random concert where I could get kidnapped or worse.” Fionna shrugs and takes both of the shots back to back.

“Alright fine but at least drink a beer with me when we get there at least, you need to loosen up some and have some fun.” She takes two more shots and puts the bottle up for later. Bubba sighs and rolls his eyes but nods in agreement even though he hates alcohol he will give it a shot since it’s been forever since he has had a night out.

“Fine but only one, okay? Besides you never told me who we are going to see tonight.” He looks at the time and notices it almost five. They were waiting on cake, Fionnas’ best girl friend to show up. She was very sassy and nosey but she was also very loyal. Always standing up for her friends no matter who was bothering them.

“Oh that’s right! We are going to see The Vampz. They are my new favorite band!” She exclaims in excitement. She was about to go into more detail when they hear a car horn honk twice from outside and she grabs her bag and Bubbas hand as she all but drags him out the door, him barely having the time to lock the door.

“Hey sweet cakes! Hey Gum! You guys ready to party?!” Cake smiles and waves from the drivers seat of her little Honda.

"Glob yes! I haven’t been this excited in like five-ever!” Fionna hops into the passangers side and Bubba gets into the back seat on Fionnas side. He was excited and nervous because he hasn’t actually gone out in about six or seven minths.

“Well lets not waste anymore time and get this show on the road!” Cake smiles and hits the gas. Bubba spaces out as the girls talk about all the people who were supposed to be there and gossiping about stuff they had heard from work or school. Before he knew it they were pulling up to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse, minus a shit ton of cars that were parked in the parking lot.

They got out and headed inside. All at once the sounds of music hit him and he almost jumps from his skin as the two girls share a smile and open up door to a huge room where there are stobe lights and people dancing and drinking. It was almost overwhelming. All of a sudden the loud music gets cut, and the lights move up to the stage where a guy in mid twenties with red hair that almost looks like fire is standing.

“Alright everyone! Who is ready to paaarttyy?!” He hollers out to the crowd. Instantly everyone starts cheering. Huh, guess these guys were a big deal.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you, The vampz!” He steps off stage and the curtain gets raised from behind him. Bubbas jaw almost hits the floor. Standing front and center is one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on. Jet black hair, slender yet muscular build, startling red eyes, sharp looking canines. He was a feast for the eyes in his skinny jeans, black tank top and red flannel shirt. Gumball heard giggling and looked to his left to see Fi and Cake giving him a knowing look.

“Gumball you look like you’re about to drool all over yourself.” Fionna laughed as he turned a bright shade of red and looked away frowning.

“I have no idea as to what you are talking about.” He crossed his arms as he pouted over her making fun of him and then the man on stage began to speak, and Gumball could have sworn he was going to melt from how sultry his voice sounded.

"Hey there everyone! My name’s Marshall and we are The Vampz!” He guesters to his band members behind him not that Bubba was paying much attention to them at all. He was solely focused on Marshall.

“So lets get to it!” He nods a beat and soon his friends start up a song and Fionna squeals in delight.

“THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES! This is Can We Dance! We HAVE to get closer to the stage!” She grabs Cake and Gumball and pulls them with her as she shoves her way up to the front of the stage. Marshall smiles into the crowd as he starts to sing.  
“ _I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby. I'm known to go a little too fast. Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have. I know I don't know you, but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?”_

Marshall takes a look around the crowd and for some reason his eyes catch bright pink hair and he almost stutters in his song. Standing in front of the stage was a really cute guy with almost neon pink hair and the most adorable expression on his face, almost like Marshall had put a spell on him. He smirks as he makes eye contact with the guy and begins to have a little fun.

_"Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in. Stupid words keep falling from my mouth. You know that I mean well, my hands were meant for somewhere else. Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies.”_ Marshall purposely rakes his eyes up and down the guys body noticing the shiver pass through the guy with pink hair, loving the way he blushes, he keeps it up.

_“Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go. Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though. Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say. Should I go, should I stay? Just can't let her slip away!”_ He licks his lips and decides to see how far he can push this and reaches a hand out to the guy with the pink hair. Bubbas eyes widen and he almost looks scared, like hes afraid he will eat him but then he feels hands on his waist lifting him up and before he could yelp in surprise and slight anger Marshall grabs him and pulls him up on stage, pressing him close to his body.

_“I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby I'm known to go a little too fast Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy But they're the only friends that I have I know I don't know you But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?”_ Marshall spins Gumball and pulls him back towards himself and runs his hands up his back and releases him for only a moment and he grabs his microphone again.

_“You know I need you, girl. My heart's not made for someone else. So save me here 'cause I can barely stand. Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go. Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though. Oh, oh, I can't take this anymore Should I stay? Should I go? It just can lead back to her door,”_ Marshall stalks towards Gumball smirking at him while singing, as Gumball starts backing up embarrassed as everyone in the crowd gets louder. _“I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby. I'm known to go a little too fast. Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have. I know I don't know you, but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl. That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?”_ Marshall reaches out and pulls Gumball to him once more and leans close to his ear as if he is about whisper sinful things into it, almost like a lover would, but instead he licks it. Gumball feels as if he is about to die from what Marshall is doing to him.

_“I've been a bad, bad boy, whispering rude things in her ear. Please say she'll break. Please say she'll change. Her mind and bring me back to her place.”_ Gumballs knees almost give out from underneath him as he almost faints right then and there before he feels Marshalls grip get tighter.

_"I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby. I'm known to go a little too fast. Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have. I know I don't know you, but I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl. That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?”_ Marshall spins him once more before dipping him and smiling and straightening up as he address the crowd who was eating up the performance.

“Thank you everyone!” He calls out and then puts an arm around Gumballs shoulder. “Also thank you to my surprise dance partner?” He looks to Gumball for a name as he holds up the microphone to his mouth. “O-oh, it’s Bubba Gumball..” He looks to the side embarrassed. All he wanted to do was to disappear off the stage at that moment in time. Marshall smiles though.

"Give it up for Bubba Gumball guys!” He laughs and finally let him go so he can hurry off stage, though his eyes never leaving him, not once through the rest of the concert. Hm, he’s going to have to do some research on that Bubba Gumball.


	2. Thank You and I'm Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry that I have been on hiatus! I honestly didn't think anyone would actually like my story..so thank you everyone so much for the comments and kudos! Y'all are all amazing people! <3 
> 
> Also I would like to say that I'm going to be adding more chapters after Christmas because my mother had passed away around this time 2 years ago so it's very hard to get creative, BUT I promise it will pick up afterwards so hang with me please! :)

Thanks everyone again for the wonderful comments, I actually cried because of them <3


	3. Talk Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I will go back through and fix as many mistakes that I can! Thanks for giving my story a shot! Everyone have an awesome day~

Bubba is as red as a tomato as he rushes towards Fionna and Cake. Fionna is laughing as she hands him a red solo cup and he accepts it and takes a huge gulp only to start coughing loudly afterwards and looks up at her through watery eyes.

"What is in this?" He frowns as she smiles sweetly at him.

"You said you were going to have a beer with me remember?" She takes a large gulp from her own cup. Cake looks over at Bubba and smirks.

"Sooo, what was that all about hm? You have a boy crush dontcha? " She giggles as he turns his head away trying to look anywhere but the two pairs of prying eyes and decides to chug the rest of his drink wincing at the taste. He would be so greatful if the floor would just swallow him up so he could hide away. 

"That was not my fault! I didn't even want to go on stage but some rude person decided to lift me up and place me ther-.." He stops mid-sentence and he notices the guilty look on their faces and gets mad. "YOU! Why would you do that!? I have horrible stage fright and you both know that!"

Fionna and Cake share a look before Fi sighs and puts an arm around his shoulders. She gives him a stern look, one that says to shut and listen or else.

"Look we know that but, we did it for your own good! Ever since you started working you have been nothing but a stick in the mud and you hardly ever get to go out and do anything anyway. We don't want you to work yourself to death, besides it's your birthday today, you are 24 and still a virgin! You haven't got to get any time to go out and live alittle. So you should want to go out and do something a little crazy anyway!" He sighs, he knows she's right even though he is still a little irritated that she did what she did. He figures that he should be able to let go, even if it's only for a day. 

"Fine, I suppose you are right...and if I'm going to do this I might as well do it right.." He gives her a small nervous smile. Fionna returns the smile and reaches into her bag and hands him and Cake shot glasses and fills them up. Bubba looks down at the small glass and chooses to toss caution to the wind, if only for a few hours. He tips the glass back and feels like his throat is on fire but he pushes through and just holds it out for a refill after the girls follow his lead. The group takes 6 more shots and the small bottle of liquor is empty. 

"Alrighty kitties no offense to ya'll but I'm headed to find me, someone to take home.~" Cake gives a Cheshire grin before taking off leaving the two of them. As she disappears into the crowd Fionna does a stretch and starts to walk away from Bubba as well when she feels him grab her wrist.

"W-Wait Fi are you leaving too?" He looks at her concerned. He might be a little relaxed but that doesn't mean he wants to be left alone.

"Bubba you will be fine I'm only going to go dance for a bit I will be back soon okay? Try to relax and go have fun! Don't be such a dork!" She smiles as she shakes his hand off and disappears into the sea of people as well and he just stands there for a bit before taking a breath and realizes that he is a big boy he can handle himself on his own...just not without some liquid courage. He stumbles around until he gets to the bar hidden away in a corner of the room. He sits down and waits to be waited on.

"Hey there sugar, what can I get you?" An older woman with snow-white hair in a tight blue dress comes over to him to take his order. She gives him a once over and licks her lips, he feels very uncomfortable but he orders anyway, chalking it up to nerves.

"Yes, I would like something fruity if possible..I'm not particularly fond of the hard liquor.." He explains to her.

"Of course how about a strawberry daiquiri? They are to die for~" He nods his head, not knowing what that is but taking a chance on it anyways. Hwaits patiently for her to fix it up and when she finally puts it in front of him he takes a small sip and instantly smiles. Yes, it was a little strong but it tasted amazing. He quickly slurped it down. He hears chuckling and looks up at the woman as his body starts to relax and he smiles at her.

"Was it good hun? Would you like another one?" She asks as she is already reaching for his glass.

"Yes please! a larger glass if you have it please?" She nods though she turns her back to him this time while she makes his drink, though Bubba has a buzz going on now so he doesn't seem to notice. He, however, notices when she puts a large glass down in front of him with a smirk as she walks off to help other customers. Bubba hears another song come on and leaves a twenty down on the counter as he stumbles his way over to the stage to listen to the music. 

 _"Looking in the mirror and all I see is liquor wishing I was somewhere else."_ Bubba notices that as marshall sings he seems to be searching for something in the crowd, as his eyes scan towards Bubba and stay there he starts to blush again, knowing that Marshall is looking at him intensely.

" _Pushing through the bodies 'Cause I only want your body wish I didn't look like hell."_ Marshall runs a hand through his hair as he starts to smirk in enjoyment at the flushed look on Bubbas skin.

" _I get confused putting labels on things makes them complicated don't think just do when the music gets too loud It's hard to say it."_ He leans down close towards the crowd before leaning back up straight and spins before facing the crowd once more.

" _So can we talk later? Then you can tell me what you want, When we ain't faded._ _Cause right now there's smoke in our lungs after we're naked When your body says just what it wants. Can we talk, can we talk, can we talk, can we talk?"_ Marshall winks at Bubba and laughs silently to himself before deciding to give him a break and by not teasing him. He stares into the crowd to finish out the song.

" _Spending half my night just r_ _eading all the signs_ _I thought you wanted someone else b_ _ut in the hotel lobby y_ _ou tell me that you want me_ _I wish I didn't look like hell,"_ M __arshall can't help but turn his eyes to where Bubba was one more time only to find he's not there anymore and he almost frowns, where did he go? "

 

" __ _I get confused p_ _utting labels on things makes them complicated do_ _n't think j_ _ust do w_ _hen the music gets too loud_ _It's hard to say it._ _So can we talk later?_ _Then you can tell me what you want w_ _hen we ain't faded_ _Cause right now there's smoke in our lung a_ _fter we're naked_ _When your body says just what it wants, c_ _an we talk, can we talk, can we talk, can we talk?"_ As he finishes up the song and does a bow he notices bubba stumbling towards to bathroom and notices he doesn't look so good. he motions to the announcer for a break and he runs out onto the stage.

"Hey ladies and gents! The vampz are gonna take a short break but that don't mean the party is on hold! DJ spin it!" The dude with red hair motions to the DJ to start up so the band can take a breather and as soon as the music starts to play Marshall takes off towards the bathroom in search of Bubba. 

Bubba had started feeling dizzy and nauseous during Marshall's performance and started to head towards the bathroom, he blamed it on the liquor though. As he finally  made it he collapses onto the floor and tries crawling into one of the stalls but as he tries to move himself he feels someone start to pick him up and starts to drag him into the handicap stalls he is at first thankful for the help but after the door is locked on the stall he starts to feel hands run down his chest and he moves his head enough to see who it was in the stall with him. His eyes land on snow-white hair and he freezes.

"Hey sugar~ I'm glad you enjoyed your drink though you gave me a pretty big tip so I figured I could help you out as well hehe." Now Bubba feels sick to his stomach for a whole new reason. He can feel her breath on the back of his neck as he hands start to travel lower down his chest.

"P-please..no-o.." Bubba tries to struggle but his body feels paralyzed. He can't fight it, he knew he should have never come to this stupid concert.

"Shh now wouldn't want anyone to come in and interrupt us now would you?" She was about to unbutton his pants when the sound of a door opening stops her, she quickly covers his mouth so he won't be heard.

Marshall walks into the restroom and looks around confused because it doesn't sound like anyone was in there. 'That's weird he looked sick maybe he went outside instead..' he was about to walk out when he heard the rustling of clothes in the handicapped stall.

"Bubba? You in here?" He was waiting to hear a reply then it was silent again. He frowns and goes to the main door to open and close it pretending he left. He holds his breath listening closely for any sign of movement and then he hears it. A faint whimper then, "H-help me.." Marshall springs into action and runs to the stall it takes him no time at all to kick the flimsy lock off the door and bust in only to see a shocking sight.

"S-Simone..? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He sees her look up in shock unsure of what to do or say, he makes the choice for her. He grabs her by the front of her dress and throws her out of the stall making her hit her back on the restroom sink.  He rushes to grab Bubba, he picks him up bridal style and hurries from the restroom leaving Simone alone in the restroom. He takes a back way to exit the building to go to his tour bus. He took him to one of the beds and laid him down noticing Bubba is out cold and running a fever. Marshall goes to get a cold wet rag for his forehead to try to break it. He kneels next to him and places the washcloth and runs his fingers through Bubbas hair and frowns.

"It will be alright Bubba..you're safe here.." Marshall sigh and realizes he needs to find Bubbas and let them know where he is. He quickly writes a note explaining everything to Bubba in case he wakes up while he's gone and then leave to find the girls he arrived with.


End file.
